Cutting An Old Wound
by Comebackgirl
Summary: A conflict between Kakashi and Orochimaru; who will be the successor? *A Naruto original, not based off of a specific event* (Rated T for cursing)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Kakashi sensei!

Author's Note: I'm going on thin ice making this story.. I have vowed to stray away from writing fan fictions, but it seems like I yearn for it! So, I am choosing to return to this old habit and come back to my comfort zone to see if it really is worth my time. Let's make sure I am actually capable of producing an exceptional story! :) And, with that, I introduce you to a Naruto original fan fiction~

_Kakashi Hatake's point of view_

The sun was particularly blazing this afternoon. I had chosen Naruto to refresh his Rasengan. Knowing his hard headed-ness towards me would cloud his concentration, I decided to bring Sasuke along. Hopefully, making a little competition to keep Naruto awake and interested. I swear, those two. I have never seen a pair of boys play so hatefully but show so much affection. It was odd, but yet so familar...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined at me. "Does Sasuke have to come? He's just gonna piss me off-"

"Naruto," Sasuke huffed. "It seems as if I already have."

I laughed at the site of these two bickering. Simply astounding. So alike, so different. During the walk to the lake, a lone branch had snagged on Naruto's sleeve. In aggrivation, he attempted to struggle loose. Sasuke, shaking his head in pity, ripped the sleeve and returned it to Naruto, paying no attention to the growing rage of his loss of clothing.

"Who do you think you are!" Naruto threw the sleeve at the back of Sasuke's head, the vein in his forehead pulsating.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder with his famous smirk. "Just helping a friend."

"Could you help this so called friend without tearing his wardrobe? Now I look rediculous with one sleeve!"

Sasuke stopped, turned towards us, and stood infront of Naruto. He reached up to his un-ripped sleeve and tore it off. Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's hand as it slowly fell by his side. He then glared into Sasuke's eyes and gave him a shove. Rolling my eyes, I pulled the two apart like children by their collars as they continued to whack and slap each other. I threw them both in opposite directions of the path, both flying into nearby bushes.

"NOW," I said with a stern huff, "are we going to make the rest of this walk a time out or can we continue without anyone starting up a fight? I wanted to test both of your abilities since I haven't seen you in the months Jariaya and I have been travelling."

Naruto manuvered through the bushes on his way to me, and so did Sasuke. They both dusted themselves off and Naruto looked at me with an awkward stare. "What could you possibly be doing with Pervy Sage?"

I gave Naruto a few seconds to realize it for himself, but Sasuke bursted out laughing. "Naruto, you have got to be kidding me!" He smiled in a way I have not witnessed before. It was as if he did not care who was watching, who was listening, but it was a pure pleasent smile. It was unusual.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly. "Kakashi-sensei, I am going to try and pretend I didn't hear anything,"

I cheerily replied, "Whatever you say, Naruto!" And progressed walking.

Sasuke and Naruto walked alongside each other saying nothing, murmuring nothing, looking at nothing but the trees surrounding us.

It did not take long before we reached the spot where I was to test them. The lake was crystal clear and brightly lit due to the sun looming straight overhead. Birds were bickering amongst themselves and fluttering to and from the lake to the limbs. Naruto sat down on a rock, Sasuke leaned up against a tree, and I kicked off my shoes and stood in the lake water.

"So, Naruto," I began. "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

I waited a few seconds before he answered. "Sakura and I have been talkin' more, and she even invited me to this hang out she's havin' in a few days. Lady Tsunade's been puttin' me in tougher missions, but they don't last that long. I guess, you could say, I have been sorta busy."

"And, how about you, Sasuke!" I said turning around and walking over to put my shoes back on.

He chewed his lip for a few seconds. "Not a lot. But Sakura invited me to the hang out, too. Seems alright. Shikamaru has been begging me to fight with him, so I might make his wish come true here in the next couple days."

"Excellent!" I laughed. "You two sure are being outgoing, compared to when I last saw you!"

The silence of the forest was erie. The birds stopped singing, the leaves discontinued their rustle. My Sharingan activated and I scoped the layout.

"Hey, can you two do me a favor?" They both looked at me reassuringly. "Stay out of the way." A puzzled expression settled on their faces, and before you knew it, I was face-to-face with the Devil's bitch himself.

I whispered. "Nice to see you again, Kabuto. How have you been settling?"

"Just fine," He grinned. Pushing up his glasses he gazed into my line of sight. "Mind if we talk? You can put that Sharingan away, it isn't neccesary."

"It makes me think better," I blinked. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

I could feel Naruto's chakra radiating from him. "Kakashi-"

"Naruto," Sasuke pulled his arm. "We should leave. They have business to attend to."

I gave Naruto an approving nod. "Meet me at the Ramen shop at dusk. Both of you."

And with that, they disappeared.

"So," I cracked my knuckles. "Why did you come to see me?"

Kabuto laughed. "I thought it would be wonderful to see how you have been doing!"

"What," I scoffed. "Taking care of Naruto?"

"Mmm... Something like that." I felt a cool sting on my neck, where a kunai was placed.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! I have my current email and information so I will check up more often! Thank you for keeping my story alive! :)

~Jenn


	2. Chapter 2: Old Dogs, Old Tricks

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading this story, I have already hit up countries from around the world including Australia, UK, Poland, Indonesia, Canada, Greece, France, Italy, Germany, United Arab Emirates, Costa Rica, Ukraine, Portugal, Ireland, Thailand, Philippines, Finland, Panama, Guatemala, many more, and my home country, United States! Thank you all so much for making this hit off so quickly! You guys are the best!_

_Third Person Omnicient_

Lady Tsunade's voice raged throughout the halls of the Hokage building. She chucked a lamp at Sasuke's face, but he swiftly knocked it aside to the ground.

"Kabuto was right in front of your face," She growled. "and you did nothing to try and immobilize him!"

Sasuke made no eye contact, unable to face his consequence. "Yes, m'lady."

Naruto stammered. "L-Lady Tsuande. I-I uhh.. I'm the one that didn't confront Kabuto and made Sasuke leave." The Hokage's eyes widened enough to be golf balls. Steam seemed to rise out of her head.

"For Chrissake, Naruto! I expected more out of you, being as God-fearing as you are! Damn it!" She smashed her fists on the desk where there were few papers laying gracefully, creating two deep craters in the wood.

Naruto fumbled with his fingers. "Did...did I mention that Kakashi-sensei was with us when this happened?"

Without making eye contact, she summoned a Jonin ninja tag-teamed with a medical ninja. She gave them a slip of clean white paper with details of Orochimaru on it. The pair dashed out, leaving the Hokage, Sasuke, and Naruto silent in the room overlooking The Hidden Leaf Village. A knock resonated from the open doorway where Negi stood.

"Lady Hokage," he said under his breath. "Do you need my assistance?"

"Actually," she said cheerily. "yes I do. Can you keep these two..." she winced at Sasuke and Naruto. "...ninja... out of trouble and into their right minds to get the job done?"

Negi laughed. "Yes, my lady." and walked out. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and fixated his glare at Tsunade. "And why is he going to follow us around? We are fully capable of-"

"You have not proved to me that you are _capable_ of handling such a small, involuntary duty to attend to. Now, if you two don't screw this shit up, I might be able to let this go and give you both missions that aren't a waste of time. Understood?"

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her and nodded affirmatively. "Yes, Lady Hokage!"

She sighed and gave them the same slip of paper she gave the two Jonin. "Report to me once you get information about Kabuto and Kakashi's whereabouts, or disable Kabuto. You are dismissed." Sasuke and Naruto bowed to her, and ran out to where they last saw their beloved team leader.

_Kabuto's Point of View_

A drop of sweat trickled down Kakashi's cheek, revealing a strain in his normal eye. "Your human side grows weary," I said to him. He had regained his ground after I activated Chakra no Mesu. It seemed he was risisting my presence. It wasn't _my__ fault _that Orochimaru wanted me to get Kakashi and take him to our hide out.

"Damn it, Kabuto," he panted under his breath. "What the hell do you want with me!"

"You," I chuckled. "Moreof your _abilities_."

He spit blood from his mouth and his Sharingan was pulsating. "Kabuto, I have no time for this, no effort, and no ambition. What makes you think I would ever help you and mister Hot Fuck himself?"

"Tsk tsk... Kakashi, you never were a good ninja to abduct. You speak too much." His head lifted to meet my eyes from an angle, his Sharingan closest to me.

"Speaking," He smudged a drop of blood that dripped down the side of his mouth. "is what I do best!"

He placed his left hand over his right, and sparks began to fly from them. "Chidori... Really?" I laughed and tried pointing my finger at him. "...What-" My vision seemed to blur together, until I saw nothing in front of me but an open clearing from the forest. The sparks disappered and looked around the area in suspicion. Suddenly my feet got pulled under ground, and before you know it, I'm literally up to my chin in Earth.

"Fuck." Kakashi stood above me with a laugh in his breath, his eyes squinting from his smile.

"Kabuto, Kabuto," He laughed. "When will you learn?" As soon as my mind collected and I realized that I had been foolishly tricked by the trickster himself, I heard the shot patter of running footsteps and two familar voices.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled from afar, followed by a soft chuckle from Sasuke. They surrounded me.

"So," Kakashi smirked and pulled his headband down over his eye. "What is it that you need me for, again?"

_Author's Note: I don't know if I will be able to update everyday, but I'll try my best! Thanks for staying tuned!_

_~Jenn_


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Brothers

_Author's Note: I hope you all have been staying tuned! Oh, just so you all know, I'm not going to be writing anything but straight stories from now on! I appreciate you from many different countries that stay tuned and that can either read my english, or translate! Don't forget to subscribe and review... Enjoy~~_

_Kakashi Hatake Point Of View_

"I thought I told you two to meet me at Ramen Ichiraku!" I laughed, wiping a drop of sweat from my brow.

Naruto shrugged. "Lady Tsunade was getting _real_ pissed, so she made us come here-"

Sasuke lightly kicked Kabuto's head, knocking his glasses to the ground. "-and find this dumb ass."

I smirked. "You two..." I chuckled and rubbed my forehead. "Well, what was the assignment?"

Sasuke handed me a slip of paper. "She ordered us to find Kabuto, immobilze him, and get him into custody. Amongst other insults she threw at us, it was pretty straight forward. She did not say anything concerning you, sensei." Taking the paper, I saw that he had a sense of confusion on his face. "Shall we discuss this later when we are back at the village and not within earshot of this punk?"

This kid had grown so much from since he was so young and feeble. "Yes, let's go ahead. Naruto, do you mind?"

He nodded. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!" Four Narutos poofed into view.

"_Summon Ninken_!" The pack tackled Kabuto's head and pulled him out of his diminishing hole, preventing him to move. Naruto's clones picked up Kabuto, along with the dogs, and continued back towards our Village. Sasuke nudged Naruto.

"So," He laughed. "You going to hit up Sakura tonight?" Laughing myself, I noticed that Naruto had a slight redness about his face. He punched Sasuke in the arm with playfulness.

"Shut up!" The clones were laughing within themselves at Naruto's shy attitude.

"Naruto," I murmered. "Maybe you can seek advice from Kabuto. He sure knows how to hit up the ladies." We all slowly turned our gaze to Kabuto who had Pakkun sitting on his face, revealing his sweaty glare to us. We snapped our eyes forward to the path ahead, muffling a laugh. "How about next time we do this, we bring Sakura along! See how good her healing has come along!" I suggested, winking at Naruto who rolled his eyes at me. "Alright," I put my hands up in surrender. "A-a-alright."

By the time we reached The Village, the moon was full and towering overhead. The night ninja were in place and welcoming my return again. Pakkun was curled up and sleeping on Kabuto's stomach, surrounded by the grip of the other pack members. Sasuke ended up hauling Naruto over his shoulder and letting him sleep. Even the clones were feeling drowsy! Kabuto, Sasuke and I were the only ones without sleep deprivation. Naruto went home, and so did his clones. The pack was unsummoned. My first stop was to Lady Hokage herself. She wasn't sleeping either, but Kabuto was still as a rock so we had no worries of him escaping. She handcuffed him, put him in an unconcious state, as well as making his mind blank and heart beat low.

"Would he have any way of contacting Orochimaru, Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned, still puzzled at the site of Kabuto lying in her Hokage office.

I bit my lip and glanced at the limp body. "Orochimaru himself might be able to contact Kabuto, but unless he can transport into dreams, I shouldn't believe that someone with this immobility could run off. I'm not underestimating him, I hope. I know he is capable of many things, but cowering is not one of them." I bade my farewell to The Hokage and exited the building by window, meeting Sasuke outside. We walked to Ichiraku's in hushed conversation concerning the where abouts of my past friend, the snake. While we slurped our ramen, Sasuke brought his eyes facing me.

"Kakashi," he said in a low voice. "Can I ask you something," I nodded, casually still feeding the noodles to my mouth. "Are you gay?" I spat out everything I had not swallowed.

"Am I what!" My eye stared into him, widened with shock.

"Gay. As in in love with the same sex."

I twitched. "No, and what the fuck are you doing, asking this about me?"

He shrugged a shoulder, dismissing my emotion change. "You and Jaraiya talking over the books, you and Iruka meeting up unexpectedly, getting really comfortable with us-"

"No!" I shuddered. "I am straight."

He laughed. "Yeah, o-"

"_Someone grab him!"_

_"No, he is getting away!"_

_"How did this happen!"_

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Do something!"_

I followed Kabuto hauling ass out of the corner of my eye. "No time for any damn relaxation, is there." I pushed myself away from the counter. "Excuse me." I followed Kabuto throughout The Village. He wasn't heading towards the gate. He didn't go to the Hokage's Quarters. Somewhere within the heart of the city.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bolted out from behind me and took a trail off to the side.

_Of course, going to get Naruto. The fucking prized gem._

I kept a close distance between me and Kabuto, just so I could see his movements. I knew Sasuke could get there faster than him, so I had no worries.

_I hope Naruto got at least some time to chill out._

_Author's Note: 3 o'clock my time! In the morning! So I am going to post this, the third chapter, and see how you all like it! Message me if you have questions, or you have any cunning ideas!_

_-Jenn ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Tango With The Devil

_Author's Note:_

_Sasuke Uchiha Point of View_

"**NARUTO**!" I yelled busting in the door to see my best friend passed out on his best with his clones laying unconcious on the floor, limp and disgusting. Everyone woke up and the clones disappeared; Naruto groaned.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" He chucked a pillow at my face, but I snatched it away.

"Get up and get dressed." I ordered to him, throwing him his black shirt and his geeky orange suit. "God, Naruto, do you ever wear clothes?"

Laughing, he pulled on his boxers that were laying on the floor and threw his clothes on. He shrugged his shoulders. "What's the big idea, anyway!"

I grabbed him by the arm and we jumped out his window and onto the ground to find Kabuto standing a few yards in front of us in the shadows. He pushed his glasses up to his face; he looked calm. "Hello, beautiful evening, isn't it, Naruto."

Naruto was trying to hide his trembling, but his skin quivered with anger. "Kabuto, what is it that you want?"

He clicked his tongue in his mouth; the annoying sound that reminds me of a bone cracking. "It's always the same thing..." He progressed very slowly, closer to us. "What do you want...What are you doing...Why is this happening... I mean, damn, with Kakashi, at least he plays Mr. Cool-Bad-Ass. Learn from him, kids. He's legendary."

I could feel Naruto's chakra rising; burning through his skin. I still had my hand gripped onto his upper arm. "If you do anything stupid," I murmered. "I won't try to stop you, unless he has a chance of killing you."

His eye twitched, which was still blue. "If you have broken out of custody now, then why linger around?" I felt a faint stabbing in my chest. My breathing became very shallow. The last thing I saw was Naruto's body clenching up. Then black.

_Kakashi Hatake Point of View_

From where I stood, I saw Sasuke fall unconciously to the ground; his chakra weak. Kabuto let out a hearty laugh. He used a jutsu I am not familar of to contain Naruto in some kind of chakra blocking box, to prevent him from escaping, I presume. Kabuto used a minor summoning scroll to bring out a snake of great length. The creature wrapped the box with its tail and threw it into the air above. I watched it fall just centimeters above the ground and it levitated. Rubbing my eyes, I realized that Kabuto blissfully walked away with the snake slithering next to him, holding the cube containing Naruto. After my eye followed Kabuto out of site, I dashed over to Sasuke. He was laying on his side; his mouth hung wide with a mixture of saliva and blood dripping out of it and onto the dirt. I carried him in my arms and ran to Tsunade's room. Immediately, she healed him and restored his chakra to an adequate amount to keep him still resting from small internal wounds.

"Kakashi," She said under her breath. "Can you tell me where Naruto is? Kabuto did go to his appartment, didn't he? And if I am correct, he did escape?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Kabuto activated some kind of box that trapped Naruto in it. It cancelled out his chakra as well as keep him from escaping."

The Hokage's eyes stared deep into me. "Did he leave with this... "box"... that had Naruto in it?"

I slowly nodded, noting that she was harnessing her anger. We were kneeling on the ground over Sasuke's limp body.

"**AND YOU HAD NO INTENTION OF TRYING TO GET NARUTO UZUMAKI!**"

Sasuke's eyes flew open and began to groan. He gripped his side and curled slightly into a ball.

I cleared my throat. "Tsunade-"

I would have continued but her hand gripped the clothing around my neck, even piercing my skin a little bit. "Kakashi Hatake. What is your problem!"

I coughed and said with the breath I had left in my throat: "It was his clone that he took."

She released her grip and her eyes grew wide in embarassment. "...I am so sorry-"

I laughed, rubbing the part of my neck she had cut. "No worries! It was just that I noticed he obviously had no clue that he picked the wrong one. Naruto Ukumaki is actually sleeping in my bed at my place. I told him to go hide out there and keep his clones in his appartment."

Sasuke and Tsunade let out a relieving sigh, but Sasuke continued to groan.

"So, can I go back home and sleep?" I said with a bit of impatience. Tsunade nodded and motioned me to go. Sasuke staggered up and gave me a tight hug, dispite his pain. I chuckled softly, and left him in the care of Konaha's most skilled medical-nin. Arriving at my place, I unlocked the door and stepped quietly in. I could hear Naruto snoring loudly from my bed room down the hall. I slipped off my shoes and yawned, heading for the kitchen to grab a late night snack. I tore off my headband, pulled down my mask, and took in one huge breath before flicking the light on. As soon as the light reached my eyes to soak in, I heard a frightning hiss behind me.

"Don't tell me that you thought I was too stupid to think _Naruto_ was the true target."

A shiver ripped down my spine. "Orochimaru, it's late and I'm tired. Why can't we start tomorrow when the day is fresh?"

His tongue hit the back of my neck and I felt like death had just breathed on me. "No, I kind of like you without your protection. It makes you seem weak and uncapable; a side I prefer of you."

If I was going to get out of this, I don't think Naruto would try to attempt anything; he is probably dreaming of swimming in ramen with Sakura next to him. I, on the other hand, was dreaming of the Devil, himself, waking me up. How _fucking_ great.

_Author's Note: Unpredictable, I tell you! I did warn you, did I not? Anyways, keep your eyes peeled for chapters heading up soon!_

_~Jenn :)_


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Face

_Author's Note: My apologizies, guys! I have been MIA at school and being sick! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! :)_

_Lady Tsunade's Point of View_

Clouds swirled over the village and let a solid rainfall drown the streets when I woke, expecting a shining sun through the window. The soft patter of droplets hitting the roof, the wind gently pulling the leaves and branches upon the trees, a gentle stir of people downstairs. I pulled a robe across my shoulders and approached my desk when my bedroom doors flew open with a group of familiar ninja crowding inside.

"_Hello?_!" I yelled. "Do any of you have respect for a woman's personal space?!"

Neji stepped out in front. "Lady Hokage, the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake has been suspected of being the victim of a kidnapping. He was seen last walking out of your office last night. Do you know his whereabouts?"

My heart sank. My eyes gaped open._ What could have happened? Did Kabuto steal him away along with Naruto?_ Stammering, I tried to remember the conversation after I had a hefty amount of liquor. "He uh.. told me that he was heading home to do something.. I think Naruto was there. All I understand was that Kabuto escaped and took one of Naruto's clones."

Kiba immediately sped out with Akamaru trailing behind. Shino pulled Neji back and whispered something in his ear. I was getting furious with the silence. I mean, who does this: interrogating me and then giving me no response. "NEJI." He jumped slightly and everyone of Naruto's peers straightened up. "I would like to know what is going on and what you're not telling me."

I focused my vision to a face that I haven't seen in a while. "Anko?"

Her head perked towards my direction and made her way to me.

"Lady Tsunade, it is a pleasure to be serving you. I was notified of Orochimaru's appearance and jumped at the opportunity of catching him again. I hope you don't mind-"

I immediately embraced her. "Anko, I couldn't ask for a better ninja." She seemed hesitant at first but eventually gave in and hugged back. The rest of the group rushed out of the room, including Neji. I let go of Anko and she smiled at me with fire burning in her eyes.

"So, I have a few ideas as to where Orochimaru is, or stashed Kakashi. I mean they aren't very specific but-"

All at once, the windows shattered and dozens of kunai flew in and covered the floor. Shards of stray glass stabbed into my skin, as I placed my body between Anko and the windows. I felt a light breeze and noticed that all of the kunais had tags attached.I grabbed Anko by the arm. "I would ask why they aren't exploding," and we dashed out of the door. "but I don't want to find out." We sped down the hallway as I felt a strong tremble in the building. The walls began to waver, like they were bending. Even though I tripped over my feet and flew face first into the ground, I could see that, out of my tunneled vision, Anko had continued running. I knew she would get to the exit before me. So, I collected my ground and made my way to the back door where Anko was headed.

Behind the Hokage Residence was an opening to a small collection of trees. Anko was sitting on a rock near the clearing. My vision became blurry for a second and I grabbed the trunk of a tree to stabilize.

_Anko's Point of View_

The Lady Hokage, herself, was stumbling and quivering. I couldn't believe that she would be in this state. I rushed over to her and examined her skin where the glass pierced into her. A purple poison mixed with blood seeped out of her cuts. Without warning, I took the glass out and cleaned the wounds with my sleeve.

Tsunade flinched. "What happened to me?" I explained to her that there was poison that flew in with the kunais and they got onto the glass that went into her bloodstream. She tried standing up and used me for support. I escorted her to the infirmary. I sat down and fixed my gaze out of the window.

Not 10 minutes flew by before Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke trailed in the room. Neji was fairly quiet while Naruto was raising his voice. Sasuke tried calming him down. "Naruto," He urged. "Tsunade is on the bed with poison in her veins. The least you can do is be quiet and not disrupt her." I raised an eyebrow. _Sasuke being rational and concerned? Weird._

I cleared my throat. "Naruto, you were at Kakashi Hatake's residence last night, correct?" He nodded. "You did not see him this morning when you woke up, right?" He nodded, again. "So, what was the last thing you remember while you were asleep?"

His face morphed to very puzzled and concentrated, his eyes closed and he bit his lip. "I remember the front door opening and closing three times. The first time, I didn't hear anyone come in. The second time, I heard someone put things on that little table by the front and go inside the kitchen. The last time, no one was speaking afterwards. The house was silent." Neji immediately left the room after listening intently to Naruto's story.

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Naruto. That was amazing."

He opened his eyes. "..really?" I grinned and gave him a nod. He let a slightly embarrassed smile stretch across his face and rubbed the back of his neck like he always does. "I just said what I remembered, but okay!" He walked over to Lady Tsunade who was half asleep with fluids draining into her by ivies. "So, Grandma Tsunade, when are you gonna help us find Kakashi-sensei?"

She cracked one eye open. "As soon as I get an hour of sleep. Now _leave._" I chuckled and shuffled out of the room, tugging Sasuke and Naruto along.

_Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished a chapter after months of being away.. Oh I am so sorry! It won't be long until I submit another story, but keep in mind, that I have school Wednesday and won't be on the computer often. Thank you for still tuning in and keeping up! Enjoy the New Year, everyone!~ -Jenn :)_


	6. Chapter 6: An Honorable Man

_Author's Note: I am having way too much fun writing this.._

_Kakashi's Point of View_

It was hard to open my eyes. Searing pain stung through my ears. I couldn't feel my body, but I could feel pain. It was strangely familiar..

A hiss echoed in my head. "Hello, Kakashi. How was your slumber? You slept like a rock."

I tried shaking my head, only to squeeze my eyes tighter. What is going on?

"Orochimaru," I whispered, my throat dry and sore. "I feel sick. Can you please let me heal myself? It won't help that you have a dying prisoner-"

"_Prisoner_? You think you're a prisoner.. Kabuto, release him. Show this honorary man our home."

A blindfold trickled off of my bare face as well as a release of my strain. No ropes, no chains that held me back. Ribbon. My arms and legs had been tied by ribbon, but I couldn't move. I'm not arguing. Regaining my consciousness, I slowly scoped out my whereabouts: a dimly lit temple-looking room with no windows; it looked underground, seeing that there were no windows, just a rocky ceiling; pews had been aging for decades; the ground, a mucky dirt that caked my shoes and my clothes.

"So," I huffed. "You left my mask and headband at my home."

Kabuto smirked. "Well, it's not like we were packing your clothes for a sleepover-" Orochimaru punched his shoulder and politely glided to my side where he placed his arm around my shoulder while Kabuto bit his lip and leaned on the wall.

Orochimaru sighed delightfully, his breath right next to my ear. "I'm so glad you didn't put up a fight. It's like you actually want to be here!"

I laughed and stepped away, pretending to investigate the dozen rows of degrading pews. "I think you're confused. I didn't resist because I knew you would overpower me eventually. I might get a good few words out of you before you kill me."

He gasped. "Why, Kakashi-sensei! I have no intentions of killing you! You might even be glad to help me!"

A thought crawled into my head. "What is it that you're using me for, old friend?"

_Author's Note: Hey, I know it's a short chapter, but I'll get a longer one next time!_


End file.
